


I Sure Do Like Those Christmas Cookies, Sugar

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Keiji and Koutarou decorate cookies, with mixed success...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	I Sure Do Like Those Christmas Cookies, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Under The Mistletoe_ zine.
> 
> Title from _Christmas Cookies_ by George Strait

The kitchen counter wasn't quite Santa's workshop so much as maybe Santa's bakery. Various tubs of sprinkles, in different colors, sizes, and shapes were lined up, set behind squeeze bags of royal icing in practically every hue found on a rainbow—and then some. Countless sugar cookies were in various stages of completion: some fully decorated, some currently being decorated, others awaiting their turn, still more on the cooling rack. The making and baking of them had been an event unto itself, a mess Keiji honestly thought would never get cleaned up as flour and sugar and baking powder had gone every possible place.

He was pretty sure he still had some in his ear.

Ordinarily he was a very neat baker, almost obsessive in his clean-as-you-go behavior. But his partner in cookie making, his former-volleyball-club-captain-turned-boyfriend, Bokuto-san, was the exact opposite, as enthusiastic in stirring and kneading and mixing as he had been on the court.

He was apparently a fan of flour fights, flicking the white powder at Keiji when he felt the younger man was getting too serious for cookie making.

But Keiji managed to get Bokuto-san to clean up once the cookies were in the oven, motivating him with threats of withholding the treats if he didn't help. Then came the mess when they made the icing, Bokuto-san winding up with red and green streaked in his silver and black hair, and Keiji was able to let go of his stress over the disarray for a while as they goofed off, as they got to what his boyfriend called the second best part of making Christmas cookies—the first, of course, being eating them.

Keiji grew serious in his work once more, nimble fingers holding the icing bags at precisely the right angle, squeezing just so. Reindeer were outfitted with full reins and bridles, along with the pink in ears and different colored bellies. Santa had the cherry nose and blue eyes as described in every poem. His sleigh had scrollwork and wreaths had perfect red bows and circles became ornaments with intricate filigree. He was a master artist, baked goods as his canvas of choice, hours of cooking shows and Pinterest tutorials enabling him to write " _Happy Holidays_ " in perfect script.

Bokuto-san had a method all his own; icing squirted out wildly, ending up with his fingers covered and constantly licked off, to the point where Keiji wasn't entirely sure he wasn't doing it on purpose in order to just eat the sugary stuff. He sang along to the Christmas music playing from his phone, dancing and bouncing and shaking his hips—thankfully learning not to hit Keiji or the counter after a couple good glares from the younger boy—in time to the songs.

It was when the singing and dancing stopped that Keiji began to sense something was wrong, a shift in Bokuto-san's mood. Experience had his mind running through various scenarios and their correct responses as he finished up his cookie, preparing himself for the infamous Emo Mode to be activated.

Sure enough, mere seconds later, Bokuto-san dropped his head on Keiji's shoulder, letting it rest there. The younger man grunted at the jolt of pain from his boyfriend's hard skull thumping on his bony joint, withholding any further complaints.

At least he hadn't been in the middle of laying down the icing when he'd gotten knocked into.

" _Keiiiijiiii_ ," Bokuto-san cried out, sending a strange trickle of pleasure down the smaller man's spine, and Keiji longed for the days when the man couldn't pronounce his family name to save his life. "Your cookies all look _so good_. I'm the worst decorator _ever._ "

Keiji could practically _feel_ the pout that was sure to be on Bokuto-san's face, recognizing the whine from high school days, easily recalling much practiced reactions that felt as natural as breathing. "That's not true, Bokuto-san," he argued, peeking over at what his boyfriend had been decorating.

And frowning.

Because he honestly couldn't tell what it was. There was a whole lot of green and sprinkles and little gold candy balls. Keiji could only assume at that point.

"That's a very nice Christmas tree."

Bokuto-san lifted his head, lips pursed and brow pulled. "It's an elf."

Oh.

Keiji was actually at a loss on how to proceed from that moment on. Clearly appealing to Bokuto-san's ego was a good way to cheer him up, shift the mood back to his usual happy, perky, bouncy self, but...that wasn't gonna be easy, not after Keiji had managed to knock him down another peg or two.

Crap.

An idea sprung to mind and Keiji hoped for a Christmas miracle that he could cheer his boyfriend back up, regain the jolly mood from before. "I'm sure it'll be the tastiest elf cookie ever."

Dark brows raised as golden eyes went wide. "You really think so, Keiji?" His voice was so soft and unsure that Keiji wanted to wrap him up and protect him forever.

But instead he put on a smile and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder. "I know so, Koutarou. Wanna try it and find out?"

The promise of sugar and the compliment to his baking had Bokuto-san perking up, grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Can we really?" he asked, sounding a lot like a little kid, and Keiji's smile grew as he nodded.

That was all the permission Bokuto-san needed to pick up his elf, but rather than take a bite himself, he held it out for Keiji. The thing was coated in icing, dripping off the sides, smeared on his boyfriend's fingers, but he didn't hesitate to lean forward and take a bite.

"Like I said," Keiji began, pausing to swallow. "Tastiest elf ever."

" _Keiji!!_ " Bokuto-san cried out, this time in joy rather than despair, before throwing his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and draping himself over him. Keiji was almost certain he now had icing on the back of his head, but he couldn't bring himself to care, too busy smiling and laughing over his exuberant love having fun creating cookies and memories with him.


End file.
